I Told You So
by StarryNight101
Summary: Darien's POV, takes place during the season R breakup. Oneshot, songfic. Set to the song I Told You So by Carrie Underwood.


I Told You So

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I sure wish I did, though. I also don't own this song, it's called I Told You So and it belongs to Carrie Underwood.**

**A/N: This takes places during the season R breakup. Oneshot, songfic.**

_Suppose I called you up tonigh__t_

_And told you that I loved you_

_And suppose I said I want to come back home_

_And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson_

_And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_

Darien sat in his apartment, staring at the cup of cold black coffee before him. It had been a week since he had broken up with Serena, and each day, each moment was more agonizing than the previous. He could hear the desperation in her voice as she apologized for being so enthusiastic to see him. As if it could ever be her fault. He could see her tear-filled blue eyes as she said 'I guess we're not meant to be after all, Darien.' He could hear how her voice broke on the last word, how she simply left his apartment, crying. He could see how he hurt her, by saying those cruel words he didn't mean. 'I just don't love you anymore.' He knew he'd hurt and continued to hurt his love, his angel, but he hurt, too. It was hardly an excuse for what he did to her, but it was true. He couldn't go a second without thinking of her; there wasn't a second he was spared from the agonizing pain of being apart from his angel, or for hurting her.

_If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted And it's killing me to be so far away_

_Would you tell me that you love me too_

_And would we cry together_

He ached to call her up, to beg for her forgiveness, to plead with her to take him back. But he couldn't. Seeing her ripped apart from him, him unable to help her was forever etched in his mind, slowly killing him. That stupid, awful nightmare. He still had it every single night, always the same. He had hoped desperately that maybe after breaking up with Serena, his love, his reason for life, the dreams would end. Maybe at least he could be spared the pain of seeing her die every single night. But no, not only did he hurt every second of every day for causing his love pain, and for the absence of her light and love form his life, but he hurt every second of every night, as well. He hurt so much, but he couldn't wallow in his despair. Such a selfish thing to do. To complain about _his _hurt, when Serena was the one who had to deal with the shock of it all, and the pain of thinking he didn't love her. He wanted to call her, but he couldn't. Even if the nightmares stopped, what if she didn't take him back? He couldn't blame her. He had been a jerk, an idiot, an asshole to her.

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say_

_I told you so_

_Oh, I told you so_

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so_

_But you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart in two again_

Darien couldn't stand thought of his Serena being with anyone else. It nearly made him double over in pain the thought of her happy, smiling face looking up lovingly at some man that wasn't him. They were meant to be together! As she had said that fateful day at his apartment, even if they weren't meant to be together, being together just felt right. He wished with all of his broken heart and more that he could go to her, kiss her, and tell her how sorry he was, and beg for her forgiveness. Maybe everything would be all right, maybe the dreams would stop, maybe his angel would take him back. But if she didn't… he couldn't think about that. It was too painful.

_If I got down on my knees_

_And told you I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

_Would we get that old-time feeling_

_Would you tell me that you've missed me too_

_And that you've been so lonely_

_And that you've waited for the day that I returned_

_And we'd live and love forever_

_And that I'm your one and only_

"Oh, Serena… forgive me, please." Darien mumbled aloud. He wished he could make things better, he wished he could be there to dry her tears. So many times that evening, and others, he had reached for the phone, about to dial her number, to bed and plead for her love and forgiveness, but something stopped him every time. It wasn't just that awful nightmare. No, although that was the main reason, there was another. If Serena didn't take him back… if she said that shed moved on… well, he didn't think he could handle it. He wouldn't be able to stand hearing her voice tell him that she didn't love him anymore. But how could he be sure of his answer? He wouldn't take himself back… but Serena was so forgiving, so unlike him. Was there any hope? He stared at the telephone, his hand itching to pick it up.

_Or would you say the tables finally turn_

_Would you say I told you so_

_Oh, I told you so_

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back_

_ And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so_

_But you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart in two again_

Darien could picture those words coming out of her mouth. Those harsh words that would pulverize his already broken heart. But still, his angel was so forgiving… he mentally argued with himself, trying to think of something, anything, to do to ease the pain. He would tell her. He had to, dreams be damned. It was just some stupid nightmare, right? And if she didn't love him anymore, well… it would hurt like hell but he deserved it, hurting his one true love like that. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"H-Hello?" Serena answered, sniffling. She'd obviously been crying before answering the phone,

"Serena." Darien barely whispered the word, he couldn't stand hearing the pain in her voice.

"D-Darien?" Serena asked, shocked.

"Please… please, my love, please forgive me. I-- I--…" Darien trailed off, not thinking how to form words.

"What?" Serena said, sobbing now. "You just break up with me out of the blue and you expect me to just take you back like that?"

Darien felt a surge of pain through his heart. Surely she didn't mean what she just said… no, she couldn't!

"What?" Darien whispered, his voice barely concealing the pain, hurt and shock.

"I just… I just can't!" Serena said, sobbing again. "I… I can't deal with this right now. Goodbye, Darien."

And with that she hung up the phone. Darien stared at it, and then slumped over, allowing himself to give into the sobs that had been threatening to erupt ever since he broke up with Serena. He cried for the first time since his parents' death all those years ago. Only now there wasn't a sweet faced little angel to comfort him and hand him a rose. And now there never would be, all because he listened to a stupid nightmare and ruined the best thing in his life.

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart in two again_

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! This is my first fanfic ever written, and I'd love to hear what people think. I heard this song and it just seemed to fit so perfectly, so I just wrote this story in around an hour. Comments/criticism/advice welcome, but please be nice. :)**


End file.
